Information services systems are currently available which permit a caller to obtain information by telephone about various topics, such as weather, sports, and stock prices. Typically, the caller contacts the information service provider by dialing the information service provider's telephone number. Alternatively, the caller may first call into a telecommunications platform, such as the platform of an inter-exchange carrier (IXC), and then transfers to the information service provider's platform. In both instances, the caller, once connected to the information service provider's platform, cannot get back to the interexchange carrier platform so as to access the facilities of a second information service provider. For example, if a caller wishes to obtain weather information from a first information service provider and sports information from a second information provider, the caller must make two separate calls. Such a system typically may require entry of personal identification numbers (PINs) when accessing each information service system, and results in unnecessary expense, inconvenience, and delay to the caller.